The New Secret of Anubis
by MusicKingdom
Summary: Lily is the latest addition to the members of the House of Anubis. Little does she know about her real past, but after a very late and muddy arrival, her first day is left revealing a lot more about herself then she ever knew. Does she really know who to trust?
1. Sparks Fly

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, and I haven't watched HOA for about a thousand years so sorry if some of the facts are wrong. My memory is completely blown after four mocks, a ton of homework and loads of end of term tests. Sorry!  
Hope you like it and please review. Constructive criticism please! :)**

**Enjoy! xxxxx**

* * *

Rain pattered heavily against the bus window as it drove deeper into the English countryside. I sighed and rested my head against the window. I had no idea what this school even looked like, let alone how far away it is. I wasn't too thrilled about the idea of going to a boarding school over 300 miles away, but I knew that my father was struggling so much for money, so when I was offered this scholarship, I knew that I wouldn't have any choice but to take it.

The bus came to a halt, letting the last few people off. This is weird. You would think there would be more people on the bus on the first day to school. I shrugged it off and went back to sketching pictures of animals in my notepad. I had never seen a real live animal before, not properly. My father never let me. No matter how much I would beg and plead to go on a school trip to a zoo or something, he would always say no. He would never even allow me out of his sight, so I was just left to stare at the limited wildlife from my bedroom window.

I was shaken out of my thoughts when the bus came juddering to a halt. The bus driver turned around in his seat and called out to me,

'Last stop. Sorry but you're gonna have to get off here'

I shoved my notepad back in my bag and stepped off the bus into the pouring rain, pulling my single, small suitcase behind me. My face crumpled in confusion as I looked around for the school but couldn't see it anywhere. _Weird, I was told this bus would take me here._ 'Wait do you know where the-' I said while spinning back around to face the bus driver, but the doors slammed shut in my face and the driver drove away without hearing me. Rude._ Well, I can't just stand here. _So I started to walk along the wet and muddy road, my white trainers quickly turning a filthy brown.

After about twenty minutes, I started to give up. There were no signs anywhere so I was completely lost. As I rounded a corner a car pulled up next to me and the window wound down. Inside was a man who looked about 40-50. He looked me up and down, and I suddenly became aware of how soaked I was. My dark hair clung to my pale skin and my clothes where weighing me down noticeably. He chuckled lightly. 'You must be Lily. I thought you may have gotten lost. I'm Mr Sweet, the Head Teacher. Come on. Climb in before you get any more soaked'

* * *

As I climbed out of the car I looked up at the large, red brick building in front of me. There was ivy growing up the walls and a sign that read 'the House of Anubis'. There was quite a creepy feeling in the air, but I was sure it was just me. I turned back to face Mr Sweet. 'I'm sorry about your car.' I said while looking at the dripping seats and car floor caked in mud.

'It's all right, I'll cope' He said, but he wasn't looking so sure.

As he drove off I rang the doorbell of the creepy house. The door swung open and a short, dark haired lady stood in front of me.

'Oh hello, you must be Lily. I'm Trudy. Come on inside. Oh my, aren't you soaked! You must come and get changed or you'll catch a cold. I'll show you to your room'. She led me up a wooden staircase and along a corridor to a room with three beds, one which was clearly mine as it was empty. My roommates had obviously finished unpacking and left already.

'Was I meant to bring a duvet? I didn't think…'

'Not a problem, dearie. I'll try and find you something. You get yourself settled in. And get changed! You can put you wet clothes in the laundry room downstairs.' And with that she hurried off. I pulled off my wet clothes and put on some dry ones and then looked at the other two beds. One had a name on the bedhead. 'Mara'. The other one didn't have a name, but had lots of gothic pictures scattered all over the wall around it.

'Excuse me? Who are you?' I jumped as I found a tall and angry girl towering over me 'Why are you standing next to _my _bed?' She had dark red hair, similar to mine but with a bit more red – I assumed it was dyed – and bright blue and purple highlights.

'S-sorry, I was just-'

'Snooping around my room? Why are you here?' She looked at my small and very muddy suitcase, and the pile of muddy clothes next to my bed, and seemed to make the link. Creeping in behind her was a smaller girl who she assumed was Mara.

'Patricia, it's _our _room, actually. And by the looks of it, she'll be sharing with us too.'

Patricia let out a melodramatic sigh, slumped down on her bed and put on some earphones, ignoring us both.

'Sorry about her, she doesn't take to well to new people. I'm Mara.' She held her hand with a friendly grin, and I shook it.

'Hi, I'm Lily. Nice to meet you.' Just at that moment Trudy came bustling back inside carrying a plain white duvet that looked to be twice her size. She placed it on my new bed and then took a few steps back.

'There you go. Ah, I see you've met Mara and Patricia. I hope you're all getting along.' She then sensed the tension and cast a doubtful look at Patricia before backing out of the room, grabbing my muddy clothes on the way. I started to unpack my things when I became conscious that Patricia was eyeballing me. I slammed one of my notebooks back down on my bed and spun around to face her.

'What?' I said irritably.

'You don't have much stuff, do you?' She said, looking at the small pile of things I had emptied out on my bed. 'It's normally rich and spoiled kids who come here. Did you come here on a scholarship? You certainly don't look rich'

'Patricia!' Mara stood up from her bed. 'Don't be so rude! Plus, you came here on a scholarship too.'

'But I at least have more than three outfits.' Patricia reasoned.

'Just ignore her Lily. She's just trying to get to you.'

'No it's fine. I'm done anyway.' I said, kicking the last of my stuff under my bed. I pulled my smaller shoulder bag over my shoulder. I take it everywhere. It has my old brick of a phone, my notebook, some emergency money and some pencils. I always love to sketch things I come across. Trees, flowers, anything. But the things I love to sketch the most are animals. I've never got close enough to get good enough detail but I do try.

As I walked along the landing I heard someone let out a great growl of anger. I rushed to see two boys holding a large, dark grey husky in front of a very upset man who had a balding head and was wearing a long brown coat. He looked a bit like someone out of a detective movie.

'ALFIE LEWIS! JEROME CLARKE! WHY ON EARTH HAVE YOU BROUGHT A _DOG _INTO THIS HOUSE?' He bellowed.

I took one look at the dog and felt a strange tug in my stomach. I had to reach this dog. I had to feel its fur in between my fingers. Quickly, I hurried down the stairs and started to walk up to the dog, but soon stopped when they turned to face me. The tugging was becoming unbearable at this point, but I didn't want to look weird.

'And you are?' The scary man asked me.

'L-Lily. Sorry but who are you?' The two boys sniggered but the man did not look very amused. In fact, he looked livid, which was absolutely terrifying. He looked as if he were about to say something when one of the boys with dark skin and short hair let out a huge sneeze.

'Uh, guys. I hate to interrupt but I am actually allergic to dogs. Sorry Jerome.' And with that he sped away into a room downstairs.

The dog looked me in the eyes and the tug became unbearable. I took a step forward. 'Can I stroke him?' I yelped. Jerome looked a bit confused. 'I'm sorry but I've never actually stroked a dog before, and this one just looks beautiful.'

Jerome laughed. 'Sure, go ahead.' I flung myself forward a little too easily and stretched my hand out to stroke the dog, but just before my hand made contact, I noticed a strange orange, spark-like ripple flicker across its fur. I gasped and pulled my hand back. Jerome frowned. 'What's wrong? He hasn't got fleas.'

I shook my head. 'Nothing.' I reached my hand back out and began to slowly place it on the dog's back, which was standing unusually still. The orange sparks appeared again and lapped around my fingers. Normally I would have pulled back, but something inside was telling me not to. They didn't burn or sting. In fact there was absolutely no pain at all. Instead I looked up at Jerome, who was deeply engrossed in an argument with the scary man about whether he was allowed to keep his dog in his dorm. He wasn't winning, and they both weren't aware of the strange orange sparks that were beginning to climb up my arm.

'Errr...Jerome?' I said, nervously, as I still wasn't completely trusting of these unfamiliar flickers.

'What?' He looked down at me, and it became clear that I was the only one who could see them.

'Can you not see that?' I said, pointing to my hand, but I already knew the answer.

'See what?' He laughed. 'Yes Lily, you have a hand, and, yes. It is stroking the dog. I know this is a new experience for you.' His expression then immediately dropped, showing he really didn't care, and he turned back to the man once again, in a final attempt to win this argument. I frowned, hurt by his sarcasm, but was distracted as the sparks engulfed my arm, then my entire body, and then they began to fill me inside. Normally I would panic if something like this was happening to me, but something inside me just told me to let it happen. So I did. After a few more minutes I felt immensely powerful, and this feeling was amazing.

Suddenly, the sparks fizzed away and I felt a strong force pull me backwards, making me yelp in surprise. My head smacked into the bottom step of the wooden staircase and I saw stars for a second.

'Wha-, Lily!' Jerome shouted, before rushing over to help me up. 'Are you ok?'

'Yes.' I lied, pain throbbing through the back of my head and all of my muscles aching. 'What just happened?' I said as I became aware of just how far I had travelled.


	2. Dreams

**Here's chapter 2! **

**Hope you like it :)**

**Please review! It's always good to have ideas **

**xxxx**

* * *

'Lily, you just flung yourself backwards and hit your head' He gestured to the step. 'Are you sure you're ok?' He actually looked genuinely concerned, especially when I stood up and swayed a little.

'Yes' I lied, pain throbbing though my head. I climbed the stairs heading for my room. The heightened senses really didn't help with the pain, even just the sound of my shuffling feet sent agony raking through the back of my skull. I flung open the door, much to my discomfort, and immediately became aware of what a state I must have looked. My eyes were wide, I was breathing rather heavily, flinching at incredibly quiet noises, and just generally looked crazy.

Mara jumped up of the bed and came up to me. 'Hey, Lily, what's wrong? You don't look so good.' She placed her hand on my shoulder, but I just brushed it off.

'I'm fine.' Pulling my sketchbook out of my bag, I tenderly sat down on the bed and pretended to draw, while Mara went back to continue studying. The throbbing finally eased away after a short while, but I was certain that there would be bruising. My highly improved hearing picked up Trudy mentioning that dinner was ready, and I pulled myself up and headed downstairs, not bothering to tell Mara or Patricia.

Sitting around a Laptop were three other students I hadn't met yet. They all seemed deeply engrossed in whatever was on the screen, well, two of them. A girl with light blonde hair, who was sitting, looking rather bored, was the first to notice me. She nudged the others, who jumped when they saw me and a short boy with dark brown hair slammed the lid shut. A girl around the same height as me stood up to face me and smiled.

'Hi I'm Nina.' She had an American accent, despite this school being in England, and she shook my hand, but I couldn't help but feel suspicious the change of activity as I walked into the room. 'You must be the new girl. This is Fabian,' she gestured to the boy who waved his hand, but was still engrossed in a thick book on his lap that I hadn't noticed at all, 'and this is Amber.' Nina waved her hand toward the blonde who was the first to notice me, but before I had time to even say hello, she had jumped up and stood in front of me, bouncing up and down.

'A new girl! How exciting! Do you know whose room you're sharing? Our rooms already got three people but I'm sure we could fit you in. Do you like Anubis how? To be honest, I think it's really creepy, especially after last year-'

'Ok Amber, give her a break', Nina cut in. 'She's only been here five minutes.' She sat back down, Amber following her, looking disappointed. Fabian was still hooked in his book when Trudy came through, carrying trays of some of the most appetizing food I had ever seen. My stomach reminded me of how long it had been since my last meal and I licked my lips hungrily, settling in the seat next to Nina, who smiled. She was far nicer than Patricia, which was a relief.

As more people began to fill up the remaining seats, I became aware of someone standing behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see a tallish boy with short blonde hair looking down at me. Patricia, who had come and sat down next to me, was giving him the death glare.

'Hey. You're, uh, kinda in my seat.' He had an American accent too, like Nina.

'I'm sorry. I didn't know.' I started to get up, but he stopped me.

'No it's fine. Patricia can just move up one, can't she?' He said, turning to look at her. If it was possible for the scowl that she was giving him to get any worse, then it did. But, much to my amazement, she shifted to over to the seat next to her, making it very clear she wasn't very happy.

'Nice to know we're all good friends here.' Jerome said, obviously sensing the tension. A very awkward silence followed before finally conversations broke out. By the end of the meal I had learnt everyone's names, and was absolutely stuffed since I had never tasted such amazing food before, so I just couldn't get enough. Nina invited me back to her room afterwards, and seeing it as an escape from Patricia, I followed. A girl with dark hair in tight black curls called KT, Eddie and Fabian also joined us.

I sat and chatted with KT for a while, who also had an American accent and that fascinated me, as there were so many Americans in a supposedly English school. It turned out that she, Nina and Eddie all had the exact same problem with Patricia, and each one of them has had juice poured over their heads at some point, so I should be warned, though she hopes for my sake that it's just Americans that she sticks to.

Nina, Fabian and Eddie sat huddled in the corner, murmuring quietly, just out of my newly improved hearing range. They were all looking at Fabians laptop screen

'What are they doing?' I asked KT, looking over at them.

'Oh, I think it's just some history project. They can get really stuck in sometimes.' She replied, but it was obvious that she was lying, so got up, strode across the room and stood over them to see what they were looking at. Instantly they broke off their conversation and Fabian awkwardly tilted the laptop out of my view. 'Hey, I like history too.' I lied. 'Is there anything I can help- what's that?' As I looked at Nina, I noticed her cover something that looked like a locket in her hands, but even though she grasped it as tight as possible, it was impossible not the notice the bright orange flickers that leapt off of it. I recognised them as the same ones that were coming off the dog earlier.

She looked at me, then at her hands, then back at me. 'Can you…see that?' She asked, slowly opening her hands and raising them towards me slightly. 'The sparks, I mean.' I nodded.

'Why?' Nina passed the locket between her fingers a few times before finally answering.

'I really don't know. I can see it, you can, but no-one else.' I looked at everyone else and they all seemed as perplexed as I was. KT came and sat down next to me.

'So much for "some history project"' I murmured to her, but she just ignored me, so I reached out to touch it. The sparks lapped over my fingers as though they were desperate, unlike Nina's.

'They got stronger every time you got close to us, so we wondered if you maybe had any kind of special power or something.' She looked at me expectantly. 'Well? Do you?' I shook my head.

'Not that I know of.' I thought back to earlier with Jerome and the dog. 'Well, I thought I didn't.'

'What do you mean?' Eddie cut in. He was looking at me closely, trying to read my expressions. I explained about everything that had happened since I had arrived; the pull to reach the dog, the orange sparks on its fur, how I was flung backwards afterwards. I expected them not to believe me, but they didn't even act surprised, just incredibly curious.

I passed the locket back to Nina, the sparks trying desperately to reach out to me, as if trying to indicate that I'm there. Nina opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by Victor's booming voice shaking through the walls.

'IT'S TEN O'CLOCK! YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES, AND THEN I WANT TO HEAR A PIN DROP!'

After he was finished, I picked up the sound of a very faint tinkle, and gathered that he actually dropped a pin. Letting out an exasperated sigh at the thought of seeing Patricia again, I pulled myself up.

'See you tomorrow.' I was just about to leave when Nina called out to me.

'Good luck with Patricia.' I smiled.

'Thanks. I'll need it.' And with that I left, followed by Fabian and Eddie who were headed for their room downstairs.

* * *

That night my dreams were filled with running, yelling and tearing up random objects. Although, something was different. _I was a dog. _I wasn't yelling. I was _barking. _And I wasn't tearing up objects. I was _chewing_ them. I was finally pulled out of the dream by sunrise. Stretching my arms, I fully opened my eyes, only to be greeted by an early morning sky covered with leaves. I sat up quickly, although regretting it immediately, as all my muscles protested.

I was sitting in a bush. The dreams were real. But what was worse…I was completely naked.

Crap.


End file.
